honto_yajuufandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 6B
Chapter 6B is the ninth chapter of the Honto Yajuu series by Yamamoto Kotetsuko, and the second chapter of Volume Three. The chapters of Honto Yajuu lack titles, and are thus known simply by number order. Overview As Ueda's house arrest continues, he proves his worth to Miyabi and the Kirishima group members. After Akira interferes to free Ueda, the car is caught in a flash food, and Ueda suffers a dangerous injury. Plot After Miyabi's declaration that she intends to force Ueda to join the Gotouda group, Ueda is being kept under arrest at the Kirishima family home, where he considers Aki's similarity to his parents. Shige stands over him, ostensibly to make sure he doesn't escape, and when Ueda attempts friendliness threatens to bash in Ueds's head once more. Aki, who has appeared with his hair down and wearing a yukata, responds to this threat by whipping a teacup into Shige's nose. Rather than being upset about being given a bloody nose, Shige is distressed to realize that the teacup, which has split in half, is from Miyabi's special collection. Aki is unsympathetic. After Aki dismisses Shige, Ueda comments on his clothing, and Aki complains that his mother will be upset if he dresses like normal. Ueda observes that Akira also dresses in traditional clothing. Aki expresses his hatred for this kind of clothing, but Ueda says that it suits him. Aki apologizes for indirectly causing the incident, but Ueda claims that it's not a big problem. Ueda asks to borrow Aki's cell phone, since his was confiscated and he needs to call Yamase. Aki worries again that Ueda will get in trouble for missing work, but Ueda explains that he can use his paid vacation days. Aki apologizes again for getting Ueda involved in inconvenient circumstances. They almost kiss, but Shige interrupts by swishing dust at them. Aki responds by beating Shige up. At night, Aki eagerly makes his way to Ueda's room for a booty call, but the door is blocked by Shige and another gang member, who say that while he is at the family home they intend to protect Aki's chastity. Aki replies that it is far too late, because Ueda is "one horny bastard," and they continue to argue. Inside the room, Ueda listens to the argument, and contemplates the idol-like treatment Aki receives from the group members, and the fact that he feels much the same way. In the morning, over breakfast, Miyabi asks whether Ueda has changed his mind about joining the group after a night's sleep; Ueda says that nothing has changed. After breakfast, Ueda sits on the porch while Aki beats up the group members. When Shige escapes outside, Ueda attempts friendliness once again, only to have his efforts rebuffed. Considering him, Shige asks whether Ueda is really a thug; Ueda remember's Miyabi's advice that revealing his real job might put him in danger, and replies that he is, "more or less." Shige says that Ueda's dauntlessness in the face of his glare is a point in his favor, but that his unflappable manner is irritating, and he wishes that Ueda would get angry at him. When Ueda replies that he can't pretend anger when he is content, Shige says that at the very least he could phrase it more aggressively. Aki overhears, and takes a break to agree with Shige that he is curious to see Ueda behaving like a gangster; Shige is recruited to an educational effort. They present a modified version of the "OASIS" exercise. While the original OASIS is a model for politeness ("Oh, what a fine morning," "Ah, thank you," "-so very much," "I'll have to be on my way now," and "So sorry to have inconvenienced you"), Aki and Shige's version is catered to the gangster lifestyle: * O – Oi, asshole! * A – Apologies don't solve shit! * S – So you wanna drop dead? * I – If not, then you want us to off ya? * S – Snap it up and pick one! Aki says that, if he reads this while wearing a menacing expression Ueda can look like a "badass," but Ueda beckons him over and whispers confessions of love in Aki's ear, diverting him completely from the exercise. Shige, frustrated, realizes that he has lost Aki's support, and proposes a physical test instead, with himself as Ueda's opponent. The physical test is a judo bout in the house's personal dojo, watched by the Kirishima group members along with Takihaze, who expect an easy rout for Shige, who is a blackbelt. Shige attempts to threaten Ueda, and becomes more annoyed when Ueda replies calmly. Ueda becomes worried when he realizes he's not sure if Ueda actually knows judo. Shige makes the first move, and momentarily feels confident, but Ueda quickly and easily flips him over his shoulder onto the mat. Not only downed. Shige is knocked out, bringing a quick end to the contest. Later, Ueda finds Shige feeding the koi in the garden pond. He asks about the level of care the Kirishima men show for Aki, and Shige explains that Aki lived at the Kirishima house until he was 10, but since then they have seen him only a few times per year, at best, and that every time Aki returns he is sexier, "Especially around his hips." Shige's point is that they're all protective of Aki, and thus won't accept a partner who isn't stronger than Shige. When Ueda points out that he did just beat Shige in a fight, Shige insists that it was a fluke and storms off. Miyabi comes up behind Ueda, thanking him for humoring her men and asking him once again to reconsider becoming a mobster. When Ueda refuses once more, she comments that while Aki is stubborn, Ueda gives him a real run for his money, and asks why Ueda is so insistent on remaining a policeman, since the pay can hardly be impressive. Ueda agrees that the money isn't good, but says that he likes helping people, something which Miyabi considers strange. Miyabi asks whether Ueda loves Aki and, when he says he does, asks if he would make the switch for Aki's sake. Ueda replies that Aki likes him as he is and, stymied once more, Miyabi announces her plans to use force to convince him. At that moment, Akira arrives, and asks Miyabi to stop interfering. When she protests that she was doing it for him, he replies that not only did he never ask her to do such a thing, Ueda is too strong willed to bow to such coercion. Aki arrives, and is surprised to see his father, who tells him to go ahead and take Ueda home. Aki leaves to prepare the car and, after a moment, Akira dismisses Ueda as well. As he leaves, Ueda is amazed once again by Aki's similarity to his mother. With the car ready to go, Miyabi suggests they wait until the rainy weather has cleared, but Aki insists that Ueda needs to return home as soon as possible. Miyabi apologizes for inconveniencing Ueda so much, but Ueda courteously delopes. Ueda is momentarily concerned by the increasing severity of the rain, but Aki points out that this way, Ueda can return to work in the morning. Ueda gives Aki an affectionate look and, when Aki questions it, says that he "just realized how much you love me," a comment which embarrasses Aki as well as Takihaze. As they cuddle, Ueda notices that Aki's heart is pounding, and questions the vibrant red color of his face. Takihaze reluctantly interrupts to say that he can no longer see the road, thanks to the increasingly forceful rain, and that the car's frame is caked in mud from the unpaved roads. Ueda suggests turning back, and Takihaze agrees, but Aki insists that, since the highway is just over the next hill, they proceed. Takihaze reluctantly agrees, but Ueda suggests that the roads really are getting dangerous and should turn back. Aki still feels that they should continue but, as they debate, a flash flood comes upon the car and sweeps it away, flipping it in the process. When they come to a rest, Takihaze and Aki are largely unharmed, and Aki turns to thank Ueda for protecting him, only to discover Ueda slumped unconscious against the cracked window, bleeding from the head. Appearances * Ueda Tomoharu * Shige * Gotouda Aki * Gotouda Miyabi * Takihaze * Gotouda Akira Category:Chapter